A nEw FrIeNd AnD a NeW cHaNcE
by amyroserocks123
Summary: Amy was dare to see someone or hedgehog for a month but there's more to the dare then what she thought


Page 1 Of: A nEw FrIeNd AnD a NeW cHaNcE

I do not own the sonic characters

Sonic: 19

Amy: 16

Shadow: ah 19

Rouge: 23

Knuckles: 21

Tails: 13

Cream: 12

Later characters are:

Sally: 19

Bunny: 17

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Amy P.O.V

I was know standing in front of a nightmare in one a tall black mansion that look as if no one live there, there were no sighs of 'keep back' or 'No unwanted visitors' I look at what I was wearing a deep red skinny jean a black hoody shirt and I had my long hair/quilts in a pony tail, I look back at my phone to see what time it was it read 9:42pm. You may be wondering why I Amy Rose will be doing at a time like this, standing in front of a creepy old mansion… well I tell you what it ant no Halloween so why you may ask. Well my good old friend Rouge the Bat was playing truth or dare with my other friends and they thought sending me here to see someone or hedgehog…wound be funny… well its NOT! But the worst thing is I have to see this _hedgehog_ for a whole month some dare ayah. I walk up to the door, as I got closer to the door I could feel someone watching me, I look at the wooden chipping door one more time before I.

**Knock Knock!**

My heart was going so fast I thought it was about to jump right out and slap me in the face!

I could hear locks being unlock there were about 3 to 4 locks then the doorknob was turning I felt like running for my life 'What's wrong with me I'm so stupid why the hell did I came here at this time 'gasp' maybe his going to kill me eehh maybe he has a robot that cut pink hedgehogs heads off that bastard" I was pulling my hair hitting my head of thoughts that were going though my head I even started to kick the floor. I try to stop what I was doing before he opens the door…..

I was now looking into eyes of hell and boy did it burn….

I was now locked eyes with no other then Shadow the hedgehog it was awkward still he spoke.

"What are you doing out here at a time like this rose" his voice was so deep but loud I was shocked a little but I didn't show it, I had to act fast not thinking what I was doing I drop to the floor 'I bet he thinks I'm crazy'. I thought has he called my name over and over but I try to act as if I was out cold.

But then I felt two hands on my waist I open one eye to see that I was now on Shadow's shoulders as he tacks me in to his mansion I took a little look before closing my eyes again he put me down on his couch. He left but only for one minute, I could hear something...like 'water'

"KAAYYAA" I yell as I fall to the now wet ground before me, I turn my head to the black and red bastard that did this to me only to see his cold eyes looking down at me, I wanted to yell and kick him but that will only cause a gun to the head if I try to, so I stay to my grounds… for now at least.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Normally P.O.V

There was an awkward moment between the two hedgehogs as Amy looks at Shadow with frustration, Shadow's cold eye looking down at the pink hedgehog before him.

'How dare she comes to my house at a time like this only to fall at my door stapes not even giving me a good reason way she's here I should have left her out side to rot but that stupid blue rat would came here to annoy me and see her there…. Thought Shadow as he continues to look at the pathetic pink thing they called a hedgehog…

"I want an answer Rose…. why are you here" Shadow said as he walks to his couch arms cross and head back still having a cold look on his face.

"W-well y- you I'm here I-I sorry" Amy said putting her head down as if she was a shame to tell him why she have came.

"I never and I mean never **every** see the day little Miss Amy Rose will be standing at my door way" this cause Amy to put her head up to look at the now speaking hedgehog as he continues "and I don't like it one **bit**" Amy drop hear head" for all the people in the world you have come to me, **me **how **dare** you, I don't want no one in my house not you not the bat yours friends and I defiantly don't want that blue **faker** HERE!"

Amy was now shock, she couldn't believe what he had said to her not only about her but her friends too, but can you balm her he was Shadow the hedgehog his name is what he is his a shadow, a one person that only comes out ever so often that never shows his real emotion.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow I never mean to upset you I'll leave" and with that said, Amy got her self off the cold wet ground to shadows door to leave but she stop she didn't move she almost out the door what's holding her back " I just didn't know your were that cold" and she was gone just like that. Leaving shadow behind and boy was he piss.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Shadow P.O.V

I was furious … how dare that pink fur ball come to my house and tells me I'm cold well I'm not the friendliest- wait what I'm I saying she is just as pathetic as the blue faker and her friends I should of shut the door when I seen her next time I see her I'm going to-

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Amy P.O.V

I had finally made it home from my long walk from 'Mr. EMO's' house "aauhg that guy is so selfish I don't even know how Rouge can stand him any longer then 3 minute the LONGEST" I stared to tack off my shoes as I walk to my washroom to tack a shower after my shower I put on my PJ's and into my bed but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of what happen at Shadow's house and what he said "maybe he needs a friend I never see him hang out with anyone his always lonely he doesn't even want Rouge around him "stupid G.U.N they took his only friend in the world the only one that can put a smile on his face…I don't even think I seen him smile it must be sad to leave with that thought….maybe that's why Rouge wanted me to see him, he needs a friend but boy is it going to be hard.


End file.
